Reminiscing Jewel
by kage1586
Summary: It's been a little over a decade and Goyjo is on the roam by himself for a while. What happens when he meets a girl again who is just what he wasn't expecting?


I do not own Saiyuki. I do own this fic. NowI dont know how long its gonna be or whats going to happen. Seriously, I had this idea a while ago but never wrote the fic. Bear with me!

Reminiscing Jewel

Prologue

Goyjo walked past the small shops in the town. No, he strutted, he bounced, he did everything that was to be expected of his rogue appearance.

He stopped suddenly. He had left Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo a short time ago. He had to get away from the little monkey, warped priest, and do-gooder for a while. It had been almost 11 years since they had met up on their previous journey.

Why was he thinking at this moment? He should be looking for the ladies!

And drinking it up of course.

He began to walk again, reminiscing was a waste of time. The trio he had abandoned for a short time was beginning to get to him. If he were stupid, hed say he was homesick.

He kicked a stone to the side as he looked up from his constant staring at the ground from distant thoughts. He stopped again.

However, he was certainly not reminiscing. There she was! The woman he would bed tonight. He stalked over to her, her back turned.

He leaned over her shoulder slightly, You know, a pretty girl like you shouldnt be alone tonight.

Then she turned. Her dark green, brown-tinted eyes widened. Her black hair blew across his face as she moved. She was beautiful. Her figure was tight and sculpted. She fell about a shoulder short of him. He assumed she was about 18, her innocence shined in her emerald orbs.

She was exquisite. He went to touch her face in his cheapened way of seducing her when something else caught his eyes. He paused and looked down, picking her pendant off her chest and looked at it closely. The emerald did not do justice to her eyes however

Maho! Maho! Come here and help your mother! a man called. Maho was just as entranced as she stared at Goyjo.

Maho. Goyjo breathed out slowly. Could it be her again? He had joked about finding her in another ten years. Butcould it be fate? Ah hell, fate was not in Goyjos agenda.

You areyoure back! Mahos eyes brightened a bit and then she slapped his hand away from her necklace. How dare you! What kind of flirtatious mongrel have you become!

Goyjo was taken off guard. He looked at her, then smirked as he regained his composure, Why, Im just the same as I was. If you had been olderas you are now

Maho glared at him. I am not some floozy you can seduce Sha Goyjo! You may have rescued my parents and the villagers, but I am not that into you anymore. I am a grown woman and I am about to marry. she held up her left hand to reveal a ring that would make the a king faint.

Goyjo looked down at her tiny fingers and then shrugged, Your loss.

How dare you--- Maho was angry at him. She thought he would at least come back around once or twice more then this! And then he hits on her! What aman!

Hey, before you bite my head off again, mind taking a walk? Goyjo tilted his head to the side and looked at her innocently. Well, as innocent as Goyjo could.

Why would I go with you after that stunt you just pulled? she seethed.

Humor me.

Maho! they turned to see her father walk around. Havent you heard me calling--oh. You areSha Goyjo! Welcome back! I see you two are busy catching up. Ill catch Maho again later then!

When her father walked away, Maho glared at him as Goyjo began to speak, Seems Im a celebrity. Too bad youre betrothed to a king. he snipped.

Maho crossed her arms over her gifted chest. I wouldnt want fame.

__

Ill look you up in ten years, till then, this pendant will be the way I find you.

Maho looked aside as his words rang in her mind. She almost looked hurt. She had waited ten years. To the day, and six months later actually. But he never showed. She had plenty of suitors. However

But now she was to be married! He would not hurt her again! She returned to his gaze full glare again.

So, what do you say we take a walk? he offered again. Ill be as much as a gentleman as I can.

Against her better judgment, Maho walked beside him. Receiving curious glances, she decided to look at the ground.

You know, theyre looking at me. Goyjo muttered.

Maho scoffed, Yes and how foolish I am to be walking around with you.

Im sure they hear the rumors.

Rumors? this peaked Mahos interest. What could be so bad about Goyjo that he would be a source of a rumor?

Never mind. he clipped short. Then kicked himself. This was not how he wanted to treat Maho. She had always been so kind to him. A bit of a pest when she was younger but she had her reasoning. But now, she was enticing him by ignoring him! Alas, all was right in the world again as nothing made sense.

They turned towards the forest where he had saved her family and villagers over a decade ago. Sotell me about this guy. He human?

You think I would date a demon after they tried to kill my family and myself? They even tried to kill you. Why would you ask such a horrid thing?

He paused and looked down at her, almost saddened. She stopped and looked up at him, and gasped as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

Goyjo, have I said something wrong?

No. he sighed and kept walking. She had no idea what he was. Why would he hurt her by telling her the truth?

It was hard to be mad at him. She knew she was wrong. And yet

They still frighten me. You havent been around so there is no protection in this village if such a fate would happen again. she mumbled.

You know, if you had waited a while longer, I may have stayed and seen what happened. But I know you wouldnt want me around.

I did up until a little while ago.

You wouldnt want me around now at all. he gritted.

Why would you say that? she couldnt catch her words.

He stopped suddenly and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to a tree. And yet, he didnt see fear in her eyes. He didnt smell it. Why dont you fear me!? he demanded.

She looked up into his eyes, a peculiar light shining in her eyes, Why should I?

You fear all the other demons. he spat.

She tensed then. But you are

Blood red hair, blood red eyes. Im that horrid beast you fear. he let go of her shoulders and backed up, looking away. Sorry. I think I better go. he said quietly, trying to regain composure.

Maho looked at him as he turned and left her. Please

He didnt stop. He tensed a bit but he couldnt look at her.

Please dont leave again, Goyjo. she whispered.

He stopped then and turned to look, What did you say-- he began and then caught her as she ran into him, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close to her. Maho! What are you doing?! he growled as he tried to push her away.

I didnt know Goyjo! Im sorry! he felt something wet touch his arm and looked down at her crying face.

Hey, dont cry. I only make grown men do that he jested a bit and smirked as she offered a small smile. But it is too late for me to stay Maho. You are betrothed. I dont mess with that stuff.

Maho backed away slowly, Will you at least stay for dinner?

Maho

Please? she looked back at him, her eyes glimmering like emeralds.

Fine. One dinner. he sighed.

She beamed then. Goyjo was back. If just for a short time.

__

If I could have waitedGoyjoif I could have waited. If I could have knownthat you would have come back

-----------------------

Soits a little scratchy, but hey, it might just work!

Reviews please

kage1586


End file.
